ERASURE Highlight Medley
by Starkyu
Summary: Yesung (33th), memiliki kemampuan melihat hantu yang begitu mengganggunya, namun dari kelebihan itu ia bisa bertahan hidup. Kyu Hyun (29th), ia merasa tidurnya tak pernah damai sejak kecelakaannya dua tahun silam. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan ingatannya yang ikut hilang akibat kecelakaan itu. Si Won (31th), pemilik La Ciel yang dibayangi roh perawan.


ERASURE _ Highlight Medley

Kyu Hyun | Yesung | Si Won | Some SJ's member will be a Cameo

Bromance | Teen | Mini Series

.

.

.

Seoul, Musim panas 2017

Onix hitam, hidung tinggi, senyum joker dibingkai rahang tegas. "Tampan," batinnya.

Yesung yakin di balik kemeja putih yang membungkus proporsi tegap itu tercetak otot-otot idaman para wanita. HOLE! Dirinya merasa direndahkan melihat perawakan pria dalam foto yang sedang diamatinya itu.

"Namanya Choi Si Won. Putra tunggalku yang lahir ditahun kelinci," ujar Ny. Choi menginterupsi Yesung yang masih terpesona pada potret di tangannya.

Yesung berdehem, berusaha mengembalikan fokusnya yang baru saja dirampas foto diri Choi Si Won yang sialnya ia akui lebih tampan dan manly dari dirinya.

"Sebenarnya putra anda memiliki peruntungan yang sangat baik. Hanya saja ada roh perawan yang mengikutinya. Kurasa itu yang membuat putra anda jauh dari jodoh," ujar Yesung membuat wanita paruh baya yang berkonsultasi padanya itu terkejut.

"Apa kau bisa mengusirnya? Akan kuberikan berapapun yang kau mau."

Yesung mendesis, mendengar tawaran menggiurkan dari clintnya. Namun dia harus tetap tenang agar terlihat lebih meyakinkan. "Itu bukan masalah kompensasi Nyonya. Roh perawan itu adalah golongan yang paling sulit disingkirkan.."

"Kuhomon! Akan ku beri uang muka sekarang juga, satu juta won bagaimana?"

Oh men, Yesung tergiur. Uang itu bisa digunakan untuk menutup lima bulan tunggakan sewa rumahnya dan perpanjang sewa setahun. Batinnya berperang. Seperti yang dirinya katakana, roh perawan adalah golongan yang paling sulit disingkirkan. Roh itu memiliki ambisi yang sangat kuat karena dikehidupannya dulu, belum pernah roh itu lakukan.

"Baiklah," persetan dengan roh perawan. Wanita modis yang mendatanginya terlalu naïf, bukan maksudnya untuk memanfaatkan keluguan wanita ber'uang' ini.

Yesung mengeluarkan selembar kertas berwarna kuning kemudian menuliskan beberapa aksara Cina dengan tinta merah. "Berikan ini pada putra anda untuk disimpan, silakan menulis alamat putra anda yang bisa kudatangi untuk mengamatinya," jelas Yesung sembari memberikan kertas jimat serta kertas kosong dan pulpen pada clientnya. Poin plus menerima tawaran ini adalah, ia bisa bertemu dengan pria mempesona yang telah mematahkan kepercayaan dirinya itu.

"Mengamatinya?" tanya wanita itu gagal paham.

"Aa, maksudku menyelidiki roh perawannya," konfirmasi Yesung salah tingkah. Hampir saja dirinya ketahuan.

.

.

Penthouse Cho Kyu Hyun, Canada

Lee Teuk –asisten pribadi keluarga Cho yang ditugaskan mengurus dan membantu segala keperluan putra tunggal Cho, sedang terikat pasrah di kursi yang berada di dalam kamar majikannya. Dalam hati pria tiga puluh tiga itu mengumpat serapah Cho Kyu Hyun yang memperlakukannya semena-mena. Jika saja bukan kare gaji yang diterimanya itu cukup besar, pria bermarga Lee itu tak akan sudi melayani majikan seperti Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Hyung-nim, aku sungguh menyesal melakukan ini. Kau tau apa yang ku mau, tapi kau tak mau membantuku. Mianhae."

Cho Kyu Hyun berdiri prihatin di depan asisten yang setia membantunya. Ini bukan maunya, tapi ini satu-satunya cara yang terlintas di otaknya agar bisa kabur mencari apa yang ia inginkan dua tahun belakangan.

Lee Teuk, menggeleng protes. Kakinya yang juga terikan, terangkat berusaha menggapai majikankan. Matanya ikut berair saking frustasi mulutnya tertutup lakban sialan yang membuat rahangnya kaku. Pria itu hanya menggeram, gagal menyampaikan kata-kata.

"Sampaikan pada Abeoji, kalau aku sedang berlibur ke Switzerland agar kau tak dapat masalah. Dan ini, berikan pada Lee Ahjuma yang akan membantu melepas ikatanmu," ujar Kyu Hyun. Lelaki dua puluh delapan itu meninggalkan sebuah amplop di atas pangkuan Lee Teuk sebelum berlalu menyeret koper keluar kamarnya.

.

.

La Ciel – Restoran Perancis, Itaewon

"Tulis pengumuman di depan resto jika kita sedang membutuhkan tenaga, jika perlu pasang iklan di surat kabar atau TV. Minggu depan aku tidak ingin mendengar complain pelanggan yang menunggu karena dapur kekurangan orang."

"Iye, Sajang-nim."

Choi Si Won mengamati manager La Ciel yang keluar ruangannya dengan ekspresi kaku. Dirinya sudah sering mendengar rumor tentang karakternya yang tegas dan menuntut kesempurnaan saat bekerja. Bukan masalah menurutnya, hanya beberapa karakter lain yang membuatnya terus bertanya. Kaku, dingin, jarang tersenyum –tidak pernah malah, itu menyakiti harga dirinya. Apa iya dia seperti itu di mata orang, seperti yang dokter Psikolog pribadinya katakana jika ia memiliki social sindrom.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Phoncellnya bergetar. Malas sekali sebenarnya Si Won mengangkat panggilan dari ibunya. Demi gelar anak berbakti ia melakukannya.

"Ne, Eomma!"

"Adeul, nanti malam pulang ke rumah eomma ya. Eomma merindukanmu sayang."

"Araseo."

"Adeul,.."

"Eomma, aku sedang rapat. Nanti ku hubungi lagi eo. Saranghae eomma."

Bohong Si Won. Ia sudah hapal apa yang akan ibunya katakana, sebelum semakin membuatnya bertambah pusing lebih baik jika ia mengakhiri panggilan ibunya itu. Sebulan terakhir ibunya memaksa kencan buta dengan banyak gadis, mengira jika ia Guy karena sudah lama tidak berkencan dengan wanita. Shit, ia memang tak berminat berkencan setelah kekasihnya yang terakhir kali meninggal.

.

.

Jeng Jeng.. Hi, udah setahun lebih ya kayanya dari Macaron - anak pertamaku lahir di sini.

Mian, ceritanya pas aku mau Log In lagi tuh kata servernya Uname sama PW aku g singkron. Nah, note aku yang biasa dipake nyatet ID/PW dan hal-hal penting lainnya itu juga disappeared.

Baru kemarin waktu dekor ulang kamar, si note nongol dari tas jadul aku yang jarang tersentuh HHH

Padahal aku girang banget pas baca komen dari teman-teman yang udah ninggalin jejak *meringis

BTW, Big Thank to:

Byunae18 | 134 | Ellie miminzs | Clarissa Kim | CloudSparkyuLove | ayakyusung134 |hkyh |fluffywithkyusung | yeywtw | kim rose | kyuru | pipinpapo | rikarika | Kim YeHyun | Bikuta-chann | cloudsrainny | Ayou MoeMoeKyusung | GC3224 | yeukeship | yehyun cho sheehae89 | Guest | And all who have visited and read | dan yang belum kesebut (Maaf Jika ada salah dalam penulisan capital/tanda penghubung pada ID)

Thx banget ya udah mau review. Mian aku belum berhasil belajar cara ngebales satu-satu.. HHH gaptec nih.

Sumpah demi Kyu Hyun yang sekarang minim rambut, awalnya nggak PD buat posting Macaron.

Aku orangnya kecil hati, sensitive juga..

Pernah nulis Straight dan itu ngga pernah dapat komen lebih dari tiga, ya ampun.. miris rasanya..

Dan lebih sering dapat review itu tentang EYD dan bala-balanya.. jujur aku selama sekolah nilai sastraku memang ngepres banget sama KKM, aku tau diri ko kalau gaya bahasaku itu datar - sedatar muka cakep Gong Yoo ahjussi.

Nah Loh jadi Curhat, -,-"

Iya soalnya aku kelewat girang sekarang, tau dapat review positif (bagitku sih) lebih dari tiga gelintir itu rasanya kaya dapat SMS dari sajangnim kalo hari ini kerja Libur.. aakkkk Syeneng sekali saya.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat kalian semua, jejak kalian menyelamatkan ku yang hampir lompat ke Sungai Han. Terimakasih, terimakasih *tebar cinta

I Proud of U Guest(s)

SARANGHANTA – CHU_CHU


End file.
